Mp3 Drabble
by PocionMist
Summary: Esta es mi primer historia que subo. No soy buena con los summarys pero... esto trata de algunas historias entre Quinn y Rachel donde la música me inspiro.


**Mi vestido azul – Floricienta**

Habían acordado verse cuando ella saliera de casa de sus padres, habían quedado en que se irían juntas para amarse libremente, Rachel se había colocado aquel vestido que tanto le gustaba a Quinn cuando lo usaba

Esperaba a la rubia en aquella esquina donde se conocieron, aquel lugar donde por primera vez se vieron a los ojos… pero no llego, la rubia jamás se presento, Rachel… ella no entendía porque, no sabía que había hecho que la rubia se arrepintiera, como el amor que sentía por ella no era suficiente. Se fue… dejando atrás su corazón, un corazón roto que no pudo soportar el camino que su vida llevaba

**Tu Carcel – Enanitos Verdes**

Quinn estaba en la puerta del cuarto que compartía con su novia, observando cómo esta hacia las maletas… sabía que había cometido un error pero aun así la amaba, aunque la persona en el interior del cuarto no lo pensaba de la misma forma

– Por favor… dame una oportunidad – dijo

La chica en el cuarto giro para verla y clavo una mirada fría

– ¡una oportunidad!

– yo te amo Rach

– si me amaras no te hubieras metido con Puckerman

_Por favor Rach_ pensó sabia que esa aventura no traería nada bueno

**Si te vas – Jesse y Joy**

Rachel estaba en su cama pensando en Quinn, recordando todo lo que habían pasado juntas, hacia apenas unas horas Quinn se había ido, dejándola sola y ella no había podido hacer nada

Recordó la forma en que Quinn tenía varias manías, pero que eso la hacía adorable recordó todo lo que amaba de ella y no podía perderla, no ahora que sabía que la amaba más que nada en esta vida

Salió corriendo de su casa, oyendo un "a dónde vas" de sus padre, no se detuvo en contestar sabía a dónde dirigirse sabia que hacer para recuperarla, corrió hacia un amor que sabia la esperaba

**Que lloro – Sin Bandera**

Habían pasado solo tres semanas desde que habían iniciado una relación más normal, se enamoro de ella sin siquiera darse cuenta, sin quererlo pero ahora ella tenía a alguien, alguien que la hacía feliz, alguien que nunca la dañaría como ella había hecho, pero aun así dolía, dolía saber cuánto la amaba, que ella nunca seria de ella.

Estaban sentadas en la casa de ella, platicando sobre la increíble cita que había tenido con él, no podía hacer nada, pues era su amiga, no podía decirle lo celosa que estaba de él, que él si pudiera abrazarla, besarla, tomarla de la mano mientras paseaban en el parque, no podía. Ella llora en silencio al darse cuenta que la perdió incluso antes de tenerla

**Amargo Adiós – Inspector**

Quinn estaba parada en la puerta de su apartamento, recordando todo lo que Rachel le había dicho hace apenas unas horas, no se había movido desde entonces, pero aun no podía moverse

Ella le había dicho que ya no podía, nunca imagino que esto les para a ellas, siempre creyó en que su amor era inquebrantable, no podía aceptar que su relación con Rachel hubiera terminado, y aunque Rachel le había pedido ser amigos ella no podía soportar esa relación, pero ahora sabía que su amor termino y sabe que el adiós es amargo

**Entra en mi vida – Sin Bandera**

Era la fiesta de fin de año, Quinn había sido arrastrada por su padre, para que pudieran fingir ser la familia perfecta, pero ahora que pudo librarse de ellos se encontró con su peor "pesadilla", Rachel Barbará Berry

Rach como le gustaba decirle, estaba acercándose a ella y no podía borrar la maldita sonrisa de su rostro, recordaba cuando la conoció, basto solo unos minutos para que supiera que ella sería su perdición, al principio la diva fue difícil de conquistar, Quinn hizo hasta lo impensable para poder estar con ella "buenas noches" fue lo que dijo, fue lo que le basto a Quinn para enamorarse pero…

Quinn nacida en una casa Cristiana, sus creencias no le permitían estar enamorada… no de una mujer, aun así no le importo, no recuerda como paso, solo sabe que ahora que Rachel estaba en su vida, podía irse al infierno y seria la persona más feliz del planeta, sabía que sin Rachel en su vida ya no sabría vivir.

- Hola - dijo Rachel sonriendo

- Hola bebe - dijo Quinn antes de fundirse en un beso con su esposa

**Adiós – Jesse y Joy**

Sabe que esto es difícil, lo más difícil que nunca ha hecho, pero ya no puede hacer más, debe decirle adiós. Sabe que a pesar de que debe dejarla ella estará ahí para cuando la necesite, con tal de estar cerca de ella, porque duele, duele no tenerla con ella, duele que deba decirle adiós.

**Labios compartidos**

Sabía que aunque esto estaba mal, a ella no le importaba mientras pudiera tenerla, aunque sea una parte de ella era suya, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, en su piel, en los sonidos tan gloriosos que lograba sacarle, pero lo que nunca podría olvidar es que ella la compartía

Había comenzado en una borrachera una noche de trabajo dura, una copa, otra mas, un beso cerca de los labios, se convirtió en una noche de pasión y desenfreno, pero no se detuvo en la mañana, seguía viniendo por más, y ella era débil sabía que era un error pero ya no podía vivir sin ella, sin su olor sin sus labios que compartía

Ya no podía soportarlo, estaba tan metida en este sentimiento, ya no podía compartirla, pero sabía que si no era compartida, no era de ella, la dejaría y se iría con su marido, con quien tenía una vida, ella solo era un juguete con el cual divertirse

**La muralla verde – Enanitos Verdes**

Está en una encrucijada, tiene una decisión que tomar y sabe que será la más difícil que ha tomada en toda su vida. Esta decisión definirá su vida, tiene la oportunidad de cumplir con su más grande sueño, pero al decidir seguir su sueño la perderá a ella, sabe que si se va a Nueva York, perderá a Quinn no puede soportar perder el amor que tiene, aunque esté a punto de cumplir con todo para lo que ha vivido

**Niñas bien, niñas mal – Pambo**

Estaba en uno de los bailes de la academia, tenía que ser la hija modelo, pero ya me había hartado, ser la hija de papi, no es lo que yo quería mis padres estaban bailando en la pista, cuando un joven se acerco a mí a invitarme a bailar elegantemente lo rechace

Mi padre me envió una mirada de desaprobación y estaba a punto de aceptar la invitación del joven cuando escuche un silbido, bueno todos escucharon, voltee a la entrada del jardín ahí estaba Rachel en su moto, me guiño un ojo y salí corriendo hacia ella con una enorme sonrisa salte a la parte trasera de la moto, abrazándola por la cintura… no me importaba mi padre, sabía que fliparía con esto, pero ya nada importaba nada que no fueran los labios de Rachel… bueno tal vez su piel.

**Shabadabada – OV7**

Siempre había estado enamorada de Finn, lo seguía como perro faldero y debo admitir que era un poco espeluznante pero él era todo para mí, aunque él tuviera novia yo lo quería y haría lo que fuera para tenerlo

Cuando salió a la luz que él bebe de Quinn no era de él vi mi oportunidad de estar con Finn, pero no contaba con conocer a Quinn más a fondo, era linda y había sufrido mucho, ella necesitaba un lugar donde quedarse y le ofrecí mi casa, al principio se mostraba reacia

Gracias a la convivencia diaria empezamos a conocernos y me enamore de ella, si lo sé irreal, ella acepto su enamoramiento por mí después de que Beth naciera y que decidiera quedarse con ella. Ahora comprendo que nunca sabes dónde está el amor

**Así fue – Playa Limbo**

– Perdóname – dijo

– ¿Por qué? – era lo único que él le preguntaba

– no quise causarte dolor, pero me he enamorado

– No es verdad tu me amas… me amas – trato de decirle

– Solo soy honesta Finn, la amo, la amo más que nada en esta vida, no sé como paso, nunca quise lastimarte, no te hagas daño tu solo

– Por favor – dijo

– Finn, tú te fuiste, te fuiste y no me dijiste nada, nada

– ¿Por qué?

– No sé, solo… así fue

– Quinn

– Por favor Finn, ya no te amo, amo a Rach, ella me enseño a olvidar y a perdonar, soy honesta contigo ya no te amor, si tu quieres seremos amigos, te puedo ayudar a olvidar el pasado


End file.
